


Bollerwagenfanfiction

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [5]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester





	Bollerwagenfanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choddo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Choddo).



Lolo wusste, dass Friedrich irgend etwas im Kopf herumging. Er war mit den Gedanken ständig woanders, kaum ansprechbar und hatte mehr schlechte als gute Launen. Sie wusste auch, dass, wenn Friedrich sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, man es so schnell dort nicht wieder hinaus bekam. So versuchte sie zu helfen.

„Friedrich! Abendessen!“

Dumpfes Gemurmel kann aus dem Nebenzimmer. Friedrichs Laune hatte sich wohl noch immer nicht verbessert. Lolo seufzte, stellte den Topf auf den Tisch und klopfte an die Tür zu Friedrichs   
Arbeitszimmer.

„Ja“, kam die knappe Antwort.

Zaghaft öffnete Lolo die Tür einen Spalt. Friedrich sah nicht einmal zu ihr auf, sondern kritzelte weiterhin auf dem Stück Papier herum, das halb zerknittert vor ihm lag. Lolo schaute über seine Schulter.

Finanzplan:

-Sparen!!  
-Droschke kaufen  
-Goe-

Friedrich wischte hektisch das Blatt vom Tisch. Als Lolo ihm ins Gesicht sah, war er knallrot angelaufen.

„Warum willst du eine Droschke kaufen?“

Keine Antwort. Friedrich beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch und wühlte in einer Schublade.

„Ich weiß, dass wir sparen müssen, aber eine Droschke, Friedrich?“

Noch immer keine Antwort, langsam wurde es Lolo zu dumm.

„Und warum bin ich mir sicher, ‚Goethe‘ gelesen zu haben, bevor du deinen Finanzplan zerknittert hast?“

„Da stot ned Goethe!“, protestierte Friedrich. „I han nur - i woiß ned was du meinsch, i –“

Lolo verließ das Zimmer. Wenn Friedrich darauf bestehen wollte, dass er nicht Goethe geschrieben hatte, konnte Lolo das akzeptieren, aber Lügen wollte sie sich deswegen nicht anhören.

Friedrich kam nicht zum Abendessen. Friedrich kam nicht zu Bett.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Lolo auf, da sie ungewöhnliche Geräusche vernahm. Eilig schlich sie in die Küche, bereit, einem Einbrecher einen gewaltigen Schlag über den Kopf mit dem Schürhaken neben der Wohnzimmertür zu verpassen, doch sie fand nur – 

„Friedrich?“

Er saß am Küchentisch, eine krumm geschnittene Scheibe Brot, halb aufgegessen in der Hand, ein gewaltiges Stück Käse auf dem Teller und eine Tasse Milch vor ihm.

„Wieso konntest du nicht einfach zum Abendessen kommen?“

„Tut mir Leid, Lolo.“

Lolo blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an; vielleicht würde er jetzt mit der Wahrheit herausrücken?

„I- i han nur ‘n Goethe gse‘a vor a paar Tag‘, der isch in seiner neia Kutsche rumg’fahra, wie kann der so sei‘ Reichtum iib’rall rumposauna un‘ i kann mer no‘ nedamole a Schdick Wurschd leischda?“

Lolo grinste triumphierend. Das war es also, was Friedrich so verbittert hatte.

„Komm, Friedrich, erstmal gehen wir ins Bett und dann lassen wir uns morgen etwas einfallen.“

Friedrich trank in einem Zug seine Milch aus und stopfte sich den Rest Käse in den Mund, bevor er Lolos Hand nahm und ihr ins Schlafzimmer folgte.

-

Lolo war lange vor Friedrich aufgewacht, wie sie es gewohnt war; dieser Mann konnte einfach nicht zu normalen menschlichen Zeiten funktionieren.

Sie war in den kleinen Schuppen hinter ihrem Haus geschlichen und hatte den Bollerwagen herausgeholt, den ihre Mutter ihr beim Umzug geschenkt hatte.

Abgestaubt stand er nun vor der Haustür, als Friedrich aufwachte und vor sich hingrummelte, wo denn nun seine Droschke sei.

Lolo nahm ihn bei der Hand und nutzte seine Überraschung, als er beinahe über den Bollerwagen stolperte aus, um ihn in diesen hinein zu bugsieren.

Schnell hob sie den Griff auf und begann zu ziehen. Friedrich war zwar groß aber er war auch dünn und ziemlich leicht, so waren sie nach kurzen Beschleunigungsproblemen auf der Straße.

-

Ganz Jena war monatelang von dieser Geschichte unterhalten.


End file.
